


Disposable

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Eric seeks out the Antichrist.





	Disposable

Title: Disposable  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Eric the Disposable Demon, Adam Young, Dog, Ligur, Hell's Usher  
Word Count: 1,002  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Eric seeks out the Antichrist.

This was either the bravest thing Eric the disposable demon had done or the stupidest. He wandered around in the woods, stretching out his aura, searching for something. He felt a tingle to the left, so he headed that way. As he came around the bend, he spotted a boy playing with a small dog.

Clearing his throat, he called out. "Excuse me? Are you the Antichrist? I mean Adam Young?" The child froze and for a moment, Eric felt a massive gathering of power. It was so strong he sat down on the nearest log and waited to see if he was going to be destroyed. It was gone just as quickly as it came.

"I'm Adam."

"Um... hello." Eric fidgeted on the log. His stomach did a flip, which he tried to ignore. This couldn't possibly be worse than being burnt to ash by Duke Hastur or whipped to pieces by Dagon or even eaten alive by insects controlled by Beelzebub. This was just talking to a child who wasn't a child.

"You're a demon."

It wasn't a question, but Eric nodded anyway. "Disposable demon, actually."

Adam looked confused. "Disposable? What does that mean?"

"I tend to die frequently. But when I do, they always give me a new corporation. Pretty sure this is my three hundredth and thirty-third time to be brought back." He froze as the rather small Hellhound came over to give him a sniff. When Dog started wagging his tail, Eric reached out, giving him a scratch behind the ears.

"That sounds rather horrible." Adam grabbed a stick and threw it for Dog to fetch. "Did you want me to fix that? Make it so they don't kill you as much? I think I can do it."

"Nah." Eric shook his head. "You get used to it after a couple hundred years."

"But you're here for a reason." Adam sat down on the log next to Eric. "You wouldn't have come all this way just to say hello."

"True." He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a tattered bit of parchment. "So this little guy was a friend of mine. They called him Usher. He was an old demon, like dating back to just after the Fall. Duke Hastur, that's sortof my boss, well... he dunked Usher into a tub of Holy Water. It was horrible. So much screaming and the stink was awful." Eric shuddered. "You rebooted the world, more or less when everything didn't end. But he's still gone. I was wondering if you could bring him back. Him and Duke Hastur's husband Ligur. Crowley doused Ligur with Holy Water and the Duke has been absolutely unbearable to be around. He's killed me a dozen times in the past week."

"I guess I could try." Adam stared at the picture for a moment. "Don't be upset if this doesn't work.

Eric had absolutely no idea how the Antichrist's powers worked. "Do you need me to do anything? If you need blood or whatever, I can donate some."

"Blood?" Adam's nose wrinkled. "Gross. Just picture them both in your head, the way they were before, how they moved, things they liked, and how they sounded. I'll see if I can pick them out of your memories."

The demon closed his eyes, picturing the Usher first and then Ligur. He felt an odd pulling sensation in the back of his mind, like when someone took their time to peel off a bandage instead of just tearing it free. The sensation grew stronger, making Eric clench his hands into fists at his sides. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to some of the punishments he'd experienced over the years.

There was a yanking sensation and then Eric fell off the log onto the ground. He hit the dirt with a thud. "Ow." Rubbing his temple, he sat up slowly. "Oh, bless me." His eyes widened at the sight of two demons in the grass.

Ligur's chameleon twitched as it opened its eyes. Its tongue flicked out, capturing a nearby butterfly and eating it. Ligur groaned. "What the Heaven is going on?"

"Eric?" Usher waddled over to the disposable demon, looking at him with concern. "Where are we? Last thing I remember was the trial and Duke Hastur dumping me into... oh."

"Where's Crowley?" Ligur hissed. "That flash bastard was going to pay." He froze when he finally noticed Adam. "You're him. You were supposed to end the world."

"That didn't and won't happen." Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "You were gone, destroyed by Holy Water. I fixed it. I fixed both of you." He whistled for Dog. "You lot should be nicer to Eric. He's the only reason you're here at all."

With that, Adam took off towards home, leaving the three demons in the middle of the woods. Eric got up slowly, backing away from Ligur in case the Duke decided to destroy him just for the fun of it. Usher leaned against Eric's leg, giving him a smile.

"Is what he said true?" Ligur's eyes and chameleon went a dangerous shade of red. "You're the reason I'm here now?"

"Duke Hastur has been off since you... died. I thought I could help." Eric took a couple steps backward. "He doesn't know what I planned. Didn't want to say anything in case this didn't work."

Something crossed over Ligur's face. "Just so I've got this straight, you tracked down the Antichrist and bargained with him to get two demons who had been wiped out of existence brought back. You. One of the disposable demons."

"Um... yes, sir?"

"Bless me twice. You've got balls the size of the bloody moon, kid." He walked over to Eric, putting his arm around the demon's neck. "When we get back, you are off limits for punishment unless you actually deserve it."

For a moment Eric thought he might just discorporate on the spot. He scooped up Usher in his arms and the three of them vanished.


End file.
